Declaración Indirecta
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: Shaoran Li aprendió que la manera perfecta de demostrar tú amor por alguien, es atreves de un dulce y que mejor que éste dulce sea un beso. Después de todo, los besos son la manera más clara de decir: Me gustas


**Declaración Indirecta**.

≈ _O.S≈_

 _Los personajes de_ _ **CCS**_ _pertenecen al grupo_ _ **CLAMP**_

* * *

 _Declaración Indirecta._

Pensó en varias maneras de decirle a su mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto que le gustaba. No obstante, ninguna lo convenció del todo, por ello, se vio en la necesidad de investigar las costumbres amorosas de otros países.

Investigó arduamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que por fin encontró un método que le gusto.

Ese método, lo encontró gracias a la ayuda de su amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa. El pelinegro inglés, se lo recomendó en una de sus típicas reuniones que realizaban los fines de semana. En aquella ocasión, entre bebida y bebida, Eriol le había dicho: —Dale un dulce. Un dulce es un beso indirecto. Además un beso, es la mejor forma de demostrar amor, ¿no crees?

Él lo miró incrédulo. ¿Un dulce ser un beso indirecto? ¡Ja! Seguramente las copas ya le habían surgido efecto pensó Li, por lo cual, dejó pasar la idea.

Sin embargo, un día que se encontraba desesperado por no saber como declarar su amor, decidió investigar como maniaco acerca del «beso indirecto», hasta que en medio de su desesperación por fin encontró información parecida.

En la internet, leyó que en una región de América, existe una tradición llamada la «semana de la dulzura». Durante esta semana, es la ocasión perfecta para demostrarle a esa persona especial que te importaba y la forma perfecta era por medio de un dulce.

Así que teniendo una fuente confiable, decidió poner manos a la obra, y ahora sí, seguir el consejo de su amigo el «ebrio mentiroso».

Por tal motivo, esa mañana madrugó. Ya que Shaoran, quiso hacer con sus propias manos, el dulce que le regalaría a su amada.

Escogió hacerle un chocolate. El cual quedó perfecto, puesto que Li era bueno en la realización de postres.

Al terminar su obra culinaria, Shaoran metió el dulce en una cajita de color verde, la cual era adornada con un moño rojo y varias cintas de colores.

Con declaración indirecta en mano, ese martes siete de Julio, Shaoran Li salió de buen humor rumbo a la escuela.

Curiosamente, ese día. El trayecto de ida a la preparatoria lo sintió más corto que de costumbre, pero debido a lo que haría esa mañana, no le dio mucha importancia a ese extraño detalle.

Al llegar a la preparatoria, al igual que siempre, Shaoran atravesó el jardín de entrada, y de ahí, se dirigió al segundo edificio en donde tendría su primer clase.

Cinco minutos después, Li, ya se hallaba en su salón de clases. Allí, se encontró con su amigo, Eriol.

—Hoy será el gran día, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Hiragizawa, cuando estovo Shaoran cerca de él. Li asintió en respuesta—. Recuerda que no debes meter la pata, porque hoy es el ultimo día de la semana especial. —recordó el pelinergro, únicamente para hacer rabiar a su amigo.

—Ya lo sé. No tienes porque recordarmelo. —acotó Li, fastidiado. Y es que a veces el inglés, era más inmaduro que un niño de primaria.

Eriol sonrió, su cometido había sido un éxito.

—Si tengo —dijo Eriol— Porque sino te lo recuerdo a cada rato, seguramente mandaras a volar el plan y yo, tendré que soportar tus quejas. —Se quejó de manera dramática, ganándose un gruñido de Li.

Para fortuna de unos y desgracia de otros momentos después, el profesor que impartía química tres, entró al salón en compañía de Sakura quien como siempre había llegado tarde a clase.

Shaoran suspiro aliviado, ya que gracias a la intervención del profesor Yamamoto se libró de los cuetionamientos de su molestó amigo.

Después de tres horas de estudio, el receso llegó. Trayendo consigo la oportunidad que Shaoran esperó.

Él siguió el plan de Eriol. Permaneció en el salón excusándose con sus amigos de que tenía cosas que hacer, cuando notó que había transcurrido el tiempo indicado, salió en busca de su futura novia.

Salió al jardín en su búsqueda. Según quedó con Eriol, ella permanecería bajo la sombra del árbol de cerezo en el que siempre pasaban el receso. Allí estaría sin Tomoyo, sin Eriol, sin amigas molestas, sin novios de las amigas molestas, en otras palabras, ella permanecería sola para hacer más efectivo el plan.

Sin perder tiempo, se acercó hasta el lugar indicado.

Metros antes de llegar, divisó a Sakura sentada dejado del árbol, a ojos de él, ella lucía hermosa y podría pasar contemplándola durante horas. Sin embargo no era el momento indicado, ya que si perdía tiempo los intrusos podrían llegar.

—Aquí vamos. —Se dijo, antes de eliminar la distancia que lo separaba de Sakura.

Caminó seguro de si mismo, mientras en una de sus manos sostenía su regalo.

—Sakura —llamó Li, al estar frente a ella. Ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió —. Toma es para ti. —él extendió el pequeño paquete de color verde.

Ante la mirada atenta de Li, Kinomoto tomó lo que le daba. Y tras escuchan un casi inaudible: «abrelo» por parte de él, ella prosiguió a abrirlo.

Observó como Sakura quitó las cintillas con suma tranquilidad, casi como si de un gran tesoro se tratase y cuando al fin rompió el sello, la castaña sonrió y a él los nervios lo estaban mirando.

—Gracias, Shaoran —agradeció ella, y él respiro tranquilo. Se sentía el más feliz del mundo y con justa razón—. Me alegra que me regales un chocolate, aunque no sea mi cumpleaños. —mencionó ella, ignorando la verdadera razón del por qué ese dulce presente, así como también, destruyó de manera cruel la declaración de Shaoran.

—Me da gusto que te guste —aseguró él, tragándose su orgullo para evitar ser más humillado—. Si me disculpas, recordé que tengo cosas que hacer. —añadió para huir antes de encontrarse con Eriol y sus futuras burlas.

No obstante, ese día la mala suerte lo acosaba porque al darse la vuelta, estaba Tomoyo y Eriol mirándolo con compasión y burla.

Mierda... Pensó antes de escapar de su vista.

Huyó al rincón más lejano de la escuela. Allí permaneció el resto de lo que quedó de clases, rodeado únicamente de su soledad.

Shaoran maldijo su suerte una y otra vez, porque por olvidadizo se le pasó por alto, el hecho de que Sakura poseía la enfermedad del despiste crónico. Por ello, no entendió de que iba la indirecta declaración.

Lo peor era, que decirle sus sentimientos de esa manera fue la mejor forma que se le ocurrió de hacerlo, y sin embargo había perdido su única oportunidad, ya que la semana de la dulzura terminaba ese día.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer para que sepa lo que siento? —preguntó en voz alta, esperando que alguien le diera la respuesta que buscaba.

Aunque eso, lo veía imposible. Debido a que todos sus compañeros estaban en clases y en los fantasmas él no creía.

—Tal vez, ser directo. —Milagrosamente, alguien conocido de él le respondió. Demasiado conocido para él cabe aclarar.

Shaoran parpadeó confuso. La dulce voz de Sakura lo tomó desprevenido, tanto que le resultaba imposible de creer que ella estuviera allí.

—¿No lo crees? —volvió a preguntar Sakura, mirándolo con sus lindos ojos verdes que a él tanto le gustaban.

—Supongo que sí, pero yo quería algo especial —aceptó Li al momento de salir del hechizo que la mirada de ella, le enviaba—. Quería sorprenderte. Por cierto, ¿cómo...

—Eriol y Tomoyo. —indicó ella, interrumpiendo su pregunta.

—Eso, lo explica todo. —concluyó.

—Y entonces..., no piensas decirme lo que querías. —animó Kinomoto para que Shaoran se atreviera a hablar.

—Sakura Kinomoto... Me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi. —lanzó su declaración amorosa. Y aunque no estuvo tal cual la planeó, Shaoran estaba satisfecho al respecto, ya que al fin, había dicho lo que llevaba tiempo ocultando.

—También, me gustas, Li Shaoran. —correspondió ella, mostrando su linda sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo—. Desde hace mucho tiempo, yo te amo.

Él sonrió embobado.

—Eso quiere decir, ¿qué aceptarías ser mi novia?

—Sí, aceptó si prometes que cada año celebraremos la semana de la dulzura. —chantajeó ella.

—Por supuesto, será como digas, hermosa. —aceptó sus términos.

Y con el corazón, latiendo a todo lo que daba, Shaoran se levantó de su puesto. Quedó frente a Sakura, observandola directamente a sus ojos, y entonces se inclinó a besar los labios de su nueva novia, y así, hacer que su beso se transformará en el dulce que en un principio debió de regalarle a ella.

Porque a veces, la mejor forma de decir «me gustas» es a través de un dulce beso, ya que éste detalle, es la mejor manera de demostrar tus sentimientos hacía tu persona amada.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Hablando con una amiga de la internet, surgió el tema de las tradiciones que existían en nuestros países correspondientes, y entonces me dijo: Aquí existe la semana de la dulzura y pues me gusto la idea para el amor que Sakura y Shaoran sienten. Entonces, surgió este O.S._

 _Para el que no sepa. La semana de la dulzura surgió en Argentina tras_ _una campaña publicitaria de una marca de dulces, posteriormente los argentinos la adoptaron como tradición. Esta semana, comprende del primero de Julio al siete de ese mismo mes._

 _Con este empalagoso (?) escrito, será la manara de agradecerle a quien se toma la molestia de leer y comentar lo que público._

 _Espero que éste O.S haya sido de su agrado._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
